


肖老师好 42

by Mcmofly



Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [7]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly
Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530515
Kudos: 4





	肖老师好 42

虽然最后的那番话，的确震慑到了Sival，但是毕竟墨尔本不是肖战的主场，为了不引起不必要的麻烦，肖战说完就带着王一博和小学妹离开了。

把小学妹安全送回了住处后，两个人也往酒店方向回赶。

每次遇到Sival之后，两人就会相顾无言。

这座澳大利亚南部的海滨城市入夜了还依旧飘着雨丝，肖战把车窗开了一条小缝，立刻就有冰凉的水雾争前恐后地往他的脸上扑。刚才，他身后有王一博在，所以他说的话，才这么有底气。可是Sival说的那些也有几句重重地掷到了他的心上，身边的那些人该怎么办？王一博的父母又到底该怎么办？他心里没底。

“战哥……”王一博轻叫了肖战一声，把他的思绪拉了回来。

“嗯？”

“我，没有把他当成是你的替身……”

“什么？”

“我说，我没有把他当成是你。长得像是一回事，但是我从来没有想过把他当做你。在我心里面除了你再没有别人了……”王一博握着方向盘，虽专心看着前方的路况，却特别认真地给肖战做着解释。

王一博内心还挺在意肖战刚才说出的替身两个字，他甚至觉得这种事有点在……亵渎肖战。他怕肖战因为今晚的事情不开心，从酒吧出来就惴惴不安，小学妹走了他就赶紧跟肖战说明白。

这两人除了在做爱的时候会向对方直白地表达自己的情感外，平时也就是遇到坎了才会认真诉说。现在这样的状况下，王一博这不经意间赤裸的表白像是让空气着了火一般，肖战心中一动，莫名觉得脸上烫得厉害。还好夜色已浓，王一博也是目不斜视地看着前方，除了他自己没人察觉到这一变化。

“嗯。”肖战心底瞬间涌出许许多多的甜蜜，来墨尔本真的太值得了。

王一博的视线往旁边晃了一下，着急地说：“你别光嗯啊，我真的没有把他当你啊，那次我是喝多了，大不了以后你不在我滴酒不沾好啦！”

肖战的回答太简短了，王一博以为他生着气敷衍自己一声，干脆打了个弯找了一条人少的岔路，靠边停了下来。开了顶灯才发现肖战的脸通红的，王一博下意识就去试了试他的额头。

“战哥？你身体不舒服？”

“诶一博，回酒店去啊，停这里干嘛？”肖战被王一博弄得更不好意思了，微微颔首，红着脸解释：“你不是上次就跟我解释过这一整件事了吗？我也理解了你到底是以什么样的心情去面对Sival的。今晚要是没有遇到他的话，那件事已经是过去式了，你懂吗王一博。你不是还叫我不要再提这件事了吗，你现在自己又提起来干嘛呢？”再说了光想到今天王一博在不知情的情况下看到小学妹的表情，就让他平衡许多，也够他暗爽一阵子的了。

“因为，你看上去并不开心啊！”王一博当然不知道肖战心里的小九九，依旧担心着肖战的心情。

“诶……我很开心的好吗祖宗，快回去酒店啦！困死我了，走了一天。”肖战推了推王一博催促着他。

“那你亲我一下，我就回去。”

听肖战这么说，王一博就放下心来，但借故耍起了无赖。

肖战无奈，只好解开安全带，倾身过去俯到王一博面前，轻轻地在他唇上印了一吻，正想离开，却被王一博扣住了后脑勺，重新揽着他的腰拉回去。肖战刚想要告诫王一博些什么，对方就一仰头直接撬开他的唇齿。

小朋友带着许多复杂的情绪，但此时更多的还是对肖战的热爱。他大肆侵犯进肖战的口腔，用力勾过他的舌尖，卷回自己的嘴里，吮住。他像是怕肖战下一刻就会跑掉似的，箍着他身体的手臂也越收越紧，占有欲极强的深吻让肖战呼吸困难，失去了思考的能力，任由王一博攫夺。被肖战打开的车窗也早已被王一博移上，幽黄的路灯打在充满雾气的玻璃窗上，潮湿又暧昧。

肖战被吻得神志不清，一点都没有意识到王一博的座位正在缓缓往后下降着，待他回过神时，他正压在王一博身上，身上衣衫凌乱，都是小朋友伸进伸出的魔爪倒腾的，他的裤子拉链也已经被王一博拉了下来，一只手隔着内裤薄薄的布料握着他滚烫的欲望。

“战哥……”手的主人声音渐变沙哑，这种充满磁性的声音肖战他太明白意味着什么了。

“我们……回……酒店吧先。”肖战跪起身来，不敢对视上王一博炽热的目光，只一心想回到自己的座位上去。他再怎么想要，还是保持了略微的理智，但那一丝丝的理智立刻就被王一博给掐断了。

“我帮你吧？”

“啊？！”

“我说，让我来帮你，战哥。”王一博并不是在征得肖战的同意，刚说出口，他就拉下了肖战的最后那道防线。肖战还没来得及看到他今天的分身长什么样子，那张绝美的脸庞就挡住了他的视线。王一博撑起上半身伸手上去关车内的顶灯，还不忘在肖战红肿的唇上迅速嘬了一下。

在灯灭下去的那一刻，肖战看到了王一博毛茸茸的脑袋埋到了他两腿之间。

接下来，迎接肖战的是席卷他整副身体，深入至每个毛孔到骨髓的快意。他唯一能做的就是紧紧抓着王一博的头发无力地呻吟。

他背对着挡风玻璃，从背后望去，只看得到暗色的衣裤穿得整整齐齐的靠在方向盘上。

但是肖战身前却是无比旖旎的景象。王一博口中不停吞吐着那根深红色的性器，微睁着眼，吞得深了就抬头万般眷恋地看一眼他。明明车内视线昏暗，肖战却可以清清楚楚看到他眼底饱含的情意。

在这种随时可能会被路过的行人看到的，而肖战又害怕被看到的心境下，他没熬多久就缴精投降。

混浊的白色体液沾一些在王一博嘴边，还有一部分毫无意外地滑进了他的喉咙，他的肖老师那自控能力他真是见识得够够的了。

他伸出舌头舔了舔，把嘴边的东西如数收入嘴里。

“我又上火了吗，王医生？”

王一博没料到肖战竟然会拿这么久远的梗来调戏他，差点没呛到，恨恨地剜了他一眼，说：“对，肖老师还说自己很开心呢，明明上这么大的火。”

王一博抽了几张湿巾帮肖战清理他身下的狼狈。

肖战被王一博这么一呛特别地尴尬，原本只是为了缓减气氛才说的那话，结果被王一博毫无情面地怼了回来。

但是真的挺妙的，无论平时自己对面什么情况，面对的是谁，无论平时有多么的刚。可一到王一博面前，这小子总是可以把他治得服服帖帖的。要说全世界只有肖战可以治得了王一博，那大概全世界也只有王一博能够降得住他了。

“那……现在，换我……来帮你？”肖战挺不好意思的，他刚才光顾着享受全然忘记了王一博一直忍受着破笼而出的欲望。

“不用，车里不够我发挥的，我们先回去再说吧。”

“……”

王一博清理好了所有，然后帮肖战重新拉上拉链，扣好扣子，将他推回到座位上，又无比细心地帮他系上安全带，也不急着出发，只定定地望着肖战。

肖战不知道小朋友又在打什么主意，就这么随他看着。

良久，王一博说：“肖战，你千万别离开我，你千万始终要相信我，我真的很爱很爱你，我真的不能失去你。”

王一博几句话说得无比虔诚，肖战被他的情绪传染，去握住他的手，郑重其事地回答他：“放心，我绝对不会离开你。因为我也是爱你的，既然爱你又怎么会舍得离开你呢？”


End file.
